Inuyasha Minis
by PrincessMelissa83
Summary: With this I have joined the 100 to 500 word bandwagon. Cannon pairings IYKA, MISA, SESKAGU. All different genres and ratings.
1. The Youkai

A/N: With this I have officially jumped the 100 word bandwagon. I never before realized just how _hard_ it is to write these things. It's hard to get a total of 100 words!

Please review each fic seperatly. I love getting your reviews and I answer them if you have questions _and_ I take your suggestions into consideration. Please review!**

* * *

**

The Youkai

* * *

"_Don't wander too far, Rin. A youkai may come take you away."_

"_Why, mommy?"_

"_Because most youkai don't like humans and they hurt them."_

Ah's head turned to look curiously back at her and she patted his muzzle, assuring him that she was alright.

"_Bandits…Horrible…Little girl…orphaned…better off dead."_

Without a word Sesshomaru-sama stopped, reached up into a tree and pulled a piece of fruit from its branches and handed it to Rin before they started walking again.

But Mommy had been wrong. Humans had been the one to hurt them.

It was a good thing the youkai had taken her away.


	2. The Poem

**The Poem**

Unconditional.

Without condition.

Accepted as is.

She had stipulated conditions upon her heart. She had done things incorrectly. The little miko's book had explained it in one simple poem.

Love was meant to be unconditional.

She flipped through the pages of a large book that had been left behind when Inuyasha's companions broke camp.

Kagome later woke to find that her missing book, _The Greatest Works of W. Shakespeare_, had been returned during the night. Her confused frown only deepened when she found one of the sonnets had been ripped out.

Overhead, three snaky youkai slithered away, their duty done.

* * *

_Love is not love that alters when alteration finds,  
__Nor bends with the removal to remove.  
__Oh, no! It is an ever fixed mark  
__That looks on tempests and is never shaken.  
_William Shakespeare, Sonnet 116

* * *

_A/N: There was some confusion. Kikyo found a book of sonnets that Kagome had from school._


	3. Teddy Bear

**

* * *

**

The Teddy

* * *

A teddy bear; that's what he reminded her of. He looked so soft and cuddly although she knew beneath the loose, billowing clothes was hard muscle. His hands were rough and calloused on the palms, even when they were gentle. Even his eyes usually were hard and angry.

Only his ears were really soft.

_And his lips_. She blushed.

"What?" His gruff voice caught her attention.

Navy eyes met gold; she smiled. "Nothing," she replied and curled into his side, leaning against his shoulder, causing him to blush.

"Keh."

_Yep_, she thought and closed her eyes, _definitely a teddy bear._


	4. The Book

**The Book**

Hmm...locked and no key in sight; must mean it's got something good in it. One pointed claw slid into the hole and twisted until there was a light click and the front cover popped open.

He flipped a few pages and scanned the scrawled kanji. _Nothing interesting_.

Flip. _Nothing._

Flip. _Nothing_.

Oooh...he spotted his name and stopped.

"Inuyasha..." Her voice was deceivingly sweet as it drifted from directly behind him.

Two tiny, white triangles flicked towards her and flattened. _Oops..._

"Osuwari!"

He plummeted to the ground and the book was snatched from his hands. At least he wasn't a cat...

* * *

_A/N: Because we all know curiosity _killed_ the cat…but someone should tell Inuyasha that curiosity might also kill the dog...especially if a magical rosary is involved..._


	5. Trust

**Trust**

"_Hah! Collared like a lap dog!"_

"_Pathetic. Disgraceful."_

"_Sometimes it's necessary!"

* * *

_

Today had been their worst fight yet and guilt weighed heavily on her. _"I thought you trusted me." _The hurt and betrayal in his voice still rang through her mind.

She saw him leaned against a tree, resting, and moved to kneel beside him. _I trust you not to need these._ She reached for the beads and started to lift them. His hand grasped her wrist, holding it.

His eyes opened, staring into hers as he gently pulled her hand away. _I trust you not to abuse this power.

* * *

_

_A/N: The first quote is Kouga, the second is Sesshomaru and the third is Kagome. _

_I can't remember if I came across this picture once before I wrote this mini or if I actually did find it afterwards. Either way, this picture really does capture the moment…_

_Http (colan, slash, slash) www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) deviation (slash) 11718524_


	6. Keeping the Faith

Note: The product of a weekly challenge/event at _The Hero in the 21st Century_ mailing list on Yahoo!Groups. A word is given at the beginning of the week and we come up with a mini based on that word. This weeks word was **faith**I figured I could use the inspiration.

* * *

Keeping the Faith

* * *

It was hard to keep her hope up with everything that happened. No one really seemed to think about how hard it was to be the cheerful optimist. Especially when every instinct in her body told her to be worried about her little girl.

She feigned oblivion to the dangers that her daughter was obviously in. She pretended that it was normal for her baby to be jumping through time and fighting youkai.

She would have faith in Kagome.

Still, faith was a hard thing to have and to keep when your oldest child was destined to save the world.


	7. Silent Comfort

**Note: **I know I'm behind, but I just read that chapter where Miroku saves Kohaku and ends up shortening his life span.

* * *

Silent Comfort

* * *

She awoke to the feel of her body being lifted and cradled against something soft and unyielding. Her hands clutched at the blue-gray material of her comforter's kimono, slowly becoming aware she had been crying in her sleep again. Awake, her tears were kept at bay, but she still shook with the remains of the emotions she'd felt in her dreams.

Kohaku held his sister, rubbing her back the way she had done for him when he had been young and afraid of his nightmares. He sighed and closed his eyes.

If only the monk had let_ him _die instead.


	8. Jealousy's Root

* * *

Jealousy's Root

* * *

Did he know how lucky he was? He was free to say _I love you_ and it came so easily for him. He could bring her flowers, fawn over her, claim her. He had no obligations holding him back.

Inuyasha growled dangerously at the ookami prince.

Did he know how lucky he was? The way she looked at him, spoke his name, chose to keep in his company. He saw her every day, talked to her, protected her. Nothing held her from him.

Kouga sighed and sped away.

It was no wonder they fought so much. They were just jealous.


	9. Destined Metaphors

**Note:** I'm trying to do at least one mini per anime relationship - romantic or not. The _Hero_ challange has inspired me.

* * *

Destined Metaphors

* * *

Heslid to a stop when the land came to a drop and the river cascaded down into a pounding waterfall. A sakura blossom flew over the edge, then drifted downwards, disappearing into the under tow.

She was the blossom, she'd said, and the river was life, pushing her towards her future. She was here for now, but in the end she would disappear. He could only follow so far.

After she'd tossed the blossom into the current, he'd run after it and then it was gone.

Realization set in and the wolf prince howled his woe to the moon.


	10. Routine Comparison

Note: Because sometimes Inuyasha is just dense.

* * *

Routine Comparison

* * *

It was a habit with them. The wolf would leave and the arguments would begin.

_"If you like him so much, go with him! Let him save you once in a while!" _

_"I would, but he doesn't usually make it on time!" _

_"If he's so great, go with him! Let him hunt and provide for you!" _

_"I would, but I'm not a cannibal!" _

_"If he's so wonderful, go be his mate already!" _

_"I would, but I'm already in love with an idiot!" _

Each time it was the same. Still, he couldn't help but wonder who she was comparing Kouga to...


	11. Falling

A/N: Falling phyically and emotionally. No direct time line - it skips - and yes, it's Miroku and Sango.

Uploaded: November 20, 2006

**Falling**

Her eyes rose and met a pair of gentle indigo orbs. She swayed slightly before fainting from blood loss.

His comment distracted her and her foot caught on a root, causing her to stumble. Her temper flared, mostly at herself, but also at the lech. The idiot.

Hiraikotsu _whooshed_ through the air towards her and she caught it, triping backwards having been unprepared for the weapon's sudden return, but she managed to stay standing.

Having been unbalanced, the ladder tipped backwards with her weight. Her tools hit the ground, but she had managed to fall directly into his waiting arms.


	12. Green Thoughts

Uploaded: November 20, 2006

**Green Thoughts**

Many things were green, she thought. The kitsune's eyes were bright green. The grass and leaves were a shade of the color. Even the taijiya and little miko ore a shade of the color on their clothes.

It was also the shade of emotion. Jealousy was associated with green. When you wanted what was someone else's, you were said to be green with envy.

She could not feel emotion. It was beyond her to know such things, but if she could, her shade would be blue-green. Her situation made her melancholy blue and she wanted to feel what they did.


	13. Mysterious Cup

Uploaded: November 20, 2006

**Mysterious Cup**

He had never been one to second guess himself, always sure of his moves, but as he stood in what had been the hanyou's camp holding a sealed cup, Naraku wondered if he had neglected to get his priorities straight. As Onigumo, he had been a thief and a farmer's son. As Naraku he was a threat among youkai. But he had never taken the time to learn to read. Did the container hold something important? Did the characters scrolled across it have magic properties?

He tossed the package of ramen aside and moved on, deciding he didn't really care.


	14. His Treasure

It just didn't work any shorter than this.

Uploaded: November 20, 2006

His Treasure

They'd come across a celebration in one of the larger towns. The Daimyo's wife had given birth to a son and a festival had followed. The group had gone their separate ways, agreeing to meet back up later at the inn.

She passed a booth filled with trinkets; bracelets, necklaces, boxes, rings, and other little bobbles hung from the wood posts or laying scattered on a piece of silk. A small comb caught her eye and she fingered the piece wistfully.

"A beautiful piece for a beautiful girl," the booth's owner drawled out, eyeing her. "Four gold coins."

She felt the tiny bag at her hip, knowing five coins lay inside, but there were other things they needed, like arrows for Kagome, rice, cloth for bandages, and spices. She shook her head and moved on.

Later that night, she was about to climb into bed when she saw the comb lying on her blanket, wrapped in a sutra.

"Who'd you con out of their money this time, bouzu?" Inuyasha inquired as the monk came into their room.

"You might say, I gifted my services tonight, Inuyasha," the houshi replied stealing a glance in her direction. "And that simply making the receiver smile was wealth enough."


End file.
